Sommeils
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Aún recuerda su nombre, su aspecto, su esencia. Siente sus abrazos cálidos y que el mundo es un poco mejor. Regalo de cumpleaños para laura marina lovegood.


**Disclamer**: ¿Sabían que todo esto es de Jo? Oh, entonces se los recuerdo.

**Advertencias**: Mini AU, Cho no existe.

**Notas**: Sommeils significa dormir en francés (y es _su_ nick :3)

_Para Lau (acá laura marina lovegood), por ser una de las chicas más achuchables que he conocido por esto del internet. Porque es su cumple y ella lo vale._

* * *

**Sommeils**

Regalo de Cumpleaños para Laura

_(Aún recuerda su nombre, su aspecto, su esencia. Siente sus abrazos cálidos y que el mundo es un poco mejor)._

* * *

Aún recuerda su primer día en Hogwarts.

Los nervios le carcomían y la ansiedad la esperanzaba a partes iguales. No sabía si estaba emocionaba por el techo que no era techo sino estrellas y el cosmos azul marino, o miedosa por no encontrar amigos en la casa que quedara.

(O por ser tan mala bruja que tener que devolverse a su hogar, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas).

Rememora, también, que el director le dedicó una sonrisa amable desde su silla alta y sintió como todo su ser se llenaba de armonía. Como, al sombrero gritar '_¡Gryffindor!_', la alegría que brotó de su interior era tan inmensa que jamás pensó sentir algo así. Que la cena de esa noche fue una de las mejores de su vida, con la tarta de melaza que tanto amaba.

(_También a ese chico de cabello cobrizo y sonrisa amable que al día siguiente le mostró donde estaba el aula de Encantamientos_).

**-o-**

Aún recuerda su primer partido de Quidditch.

Las mariposas comiendo sus entrañas y las manos que no dejaban de temblar, los ánimos de Oliver y el '_lo harás bien_' de Angelina, la mirada ansiosa del pequeño Harry, las bromas de los gemelos y la palmadita en la espalda por parte de Alicia.

(_El haber observado en las gradas a un chico con un tejón en el pecho pero bufanda en rojizo dorado_).

**-o-**

Aún recuerda el primer día que hablaron.

Fue bajo ese árbol a orillas del lago, una tarde de enero a finales de su segundo curso. Ella tenía los pies metidos en el agua y él no se separaba de sus guantes amarillos casi ocres por el paso del tiempo. Terminaron conversando del cielo morado y los árboles azules, o algo así.

(Él le dio una flor amarilla que aún permanece guardada entre las páginas de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_).

No podría explicar exactamente como empezaron, sólo que llegó el momento en que Katie pareció perderse en su mirada plateada y la alineación de sus dientes, su barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda. Fue un poco extraño, volvieron las mariposas, pero a la vez podrían ser polillas ya que no se sentían igual.

(_Se sentía bien_).

**-o-**

Aún recuerda la sensación de sus labios unidos.

La calidez de sus manos y la bondad de su alma. Sus cuerpos rozándose y sus narices chocando, ambas rojas por la tormenta de nieve que se desataba en el exterior. Como su cabello le hacía cosquillas a Katie, pues rebeldemente caía alrededor de su rostro.

El '_nos vemos mañana_' que parecía lejano, había toda una noche de por medio. Los abrazos con la ternura impuesta o las pequeñas risas que salían de la boca de la chica casi sin notarlo. Porque cuando estaba con Cedric era ella misma, sin tapujos.

(_Sus labios cerca del oído y las palabras que sonaban a promesa, sueños y un futuro_).

**-o-**

Aún recuerda _ese_ momento.

Al principio, sólo hubo silencio. Denso y fuerte, parecía flotar en aire y danzar entre sus cabezas. Parecía una película de terror, de esas que vez a los cinco años tratando de espiar a los mayores y, por más que lo intentes, no puedas olvidar. Sigues teniendo pesadillas años después.

Las personas chillaban, lloraban y se lamentaban. Habían empujones y caras petrificadas, lágrimas brotando como la nieve cayendo en inviernos y gemidos salidos de la boca, a media voz. Los rostros de los Hufflepuff demostraban cuanto extrañarían a su amado compañero.

Katie parecía pequeñita, puede que de cristal, envuelta entre la marea de personas y el huracán de dolor. Podía escuchar claramente los sollozos de Amos Diggory por su hijo, podía notar como el corazón se le encogía y había algo en sí que sufría hasta romperse.

(_Ese nudo en el pecho, fuerte y apretado, y la sensación de desazón y melancolía_).

**-o-**

Aún _lo_ recuerda, años después.

Y puede apreciar sus dedos calientes, apretando firmemente los suyos. Puede deslumbrarse su sonrisa o enternecerle su amabilidad. Puede darse cuenta, cuando camina entre la nieve, como él lo hace a su lado, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos. Puede inmortalizarlo al dormir, cuando la luna se alza en lo alto y las estrellas iluminan el firmamento.

Puede observarlo en rostros desconocidos, o notarlo en besos ajenos. Puede sentirlo en esas caricias que un joven le concede a medianoche, o escuchar su voz entre palabras nobles y causas imposibles. Puede encontrar aún su rostro cuando halla la combinación de negro y amarillo, cuando hay un tejón.

(_Pero no puede olvidarlo_).


End file.
